What Said, Is Said
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Those foolish words have once again ruined Sarah's life this time much longer then a few hours. In the heat of anger things were said and now Sarah must somehow fix what was done. Or can she? Is this just a lost battle? JxS
1. Prolog

Re-doing a story I had thought out long ago.

Edited so not so many word typos x.x;

**What said, is said**

_New rules, Old game_

This was a city person's hell. The town in which Sarah grew up in was the typical suburbs on the east coast. Forest like parts that seemed to make the prefect park, old houses that looked ready to grumble at some points, old pebbled roads, and finally everyone knew everyone and were friendly. Yes this was a city person's nightmare. That is if they even liked the city.

Sarah stood with her duffle bag and watched the towns people move about on their slow Sunday afternoon. Here places were closed on Sunday, and when she meant places, she meant all of them were closed. If you were opened on Sunday it better have to be a damn good reason. She scanned the faces then shifting her duffle bag again, then headed towards her home.

Memories came one by one as she passed the clock tower, the park, and an old bookstore. Each of these places held a special place in her heart. First was the park where her dreams came true and had form. There was almost something magical about that park that Sarah couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was just her childhood dreams and wishes that seemed to unwind like the golden thread in Greek lore.

Next was the clock tower in which she could never seem to be right by. That clock appeared to be against her. It was the reason she was late, and then knew it after the fact. Now if she told Karen that, it would be a quick ride to you know where. Clocks didn't make people late, they make them early. Yeah, right.

Now the bookstore was a place of true wonder, and where she found that accursed little red book. Long ago when she was just a child her mother took her there. Books, she said were windows to other worlds, places far, far away you could never imagine going to, but through a book you can. Now a normal person would just you know imagine the world in their head, not dare to think it would come true. Yet for Sarah Williams who dared to mutter a cretin phrase that lesson in reading things was a different experience all together.

While her adventure in the underground was fun, dangerous, but fun, she did learn a few lessons.

1) nothing is as it seems

2) Always go left

3) listen to strange worms, but think before doing what they say  
4) never trust two people saying that the other lies  
5) Don't eat strange food from a different place even if it looks normal, and never drink the water in Mexico

6) if you see a rock say hello  
7) Life isn't fair, fair is what you make it  
8) don't talk back to people more powerful then you

9) don't say things you don't mean

10) never, never think something won't come true when it will and has

All of these expect for 8, 2, and 3 Sarah always follows. Well you can't always follow what you learn all of the time right?

After taking a quick short cut Sarah's feet found themselves at their old home. It still looked the same from the Victorian style porch to the windows and the doors. Heck, even her little sisters toys along with Toby's lined the front yard.

Oh yes, it seems Karen wasn't done with just Toby, seven years after their golden haired child another one made its debut in the Williams family. It went as followed, Sarah 26, Toby 12, and Abby 5.

Toby was in Sarah's judgmental eye, the best little big brother their family could wish for. Even if he did get angry at his younger sister, he always seemed to make it up to her. He never said words he didn't mean and lying was beyond his abilities. However, the little terror did know how to twist his words to a point to where he didn't lie but never said the full truth.

And Sarah wondered where he got that from.

It wasn't two steps on the porch when Toby body slammed her.

"SARAH! Dad! Mom! Abby! Sarah is back!" The now pre-teen Toby screamed and yelled for the rest of the family.

"Hey calm down kid! Geez!" The writer ruffled the boy's hair playfully smiling to herself. She noticed, He was becoming vain because this hair was better then her own. Someone spent a little to much time in the bathroom.

"Stop that! I spent hours making it prefect!" He hissed and eyed around.

"What are you looking for? Or who?"

A blush spread across pale cheeks. "Shut up!"

"Now that is no way a man talk to a lady son." Mr. Williams smiled at the two and Abby trialing behind him.

"Dad." Sarah smiled and walked the rest of the way into the house, Toby latched onto her arm.

"how is my traveling artist?" The man of the house grinned and took his daughter into a friendly but loving hug.

"She is fine, looking forward for a home like place to crash." Like a good daughter she returned the hug.

"So how is the new book coming?" Karen who now appeared from out of the kitchen smiled at her stepdaughter. It was a long and bumpy road for the two, but they made it. It took Sarah a lot of growing up to do, but when she did, the two now women understood the other.

"It is about half way done, my publisher is giving herself a heart attack but that's why I am here to finish it. The city just wasn't doing it." The writer's eyes scanned the two other Williams children. "I think with some help I can finish this book on time."

A nervous laugh broke through Karen's lips, " well they are a hand full." That was code for, you better keep an eye on them and do your writing second.

"I am sure you two will have a lovely trip and don't worry about them. I am sure that we can take care of whatever pops up, right Williams!" Now commander Sarah turned to the two little runts.

"Right!" Toby mock saluted along with little Abby who looked a bit confused but mimicked her older brother.

"Nothing to worry about, you two better hurry. I know I am late but you can't be. Remember? Plane to catch?" Sarah smiled as light sprung into the married couples eyes. This was their vacation, treat to themselves for having raised three children. A two month travel around Europe. Sara now old enough and deemed reasonable one was left here to play Nanna and take care of the kids.

After a quick goodbye and hurried kisses the two real adults left for an adventure of a life time. It wasn't until much later in the Williams Adventure did they wish their parents hadn't left

Time flew by, dinner came and went, the normal TV hour finished and now it was time for bed for the kiddies. Flipping opening her laptop Sarah stared at the last finished page.

"She should be more…more…GUH! More what! Damn it… why did I make you this way? Uh? Marie! Answer me!" A grumble and a snort at the screen the annoyed write leaned back and glared. "Go jump into your pond and drowned yourself, the end."

After five minutes of glaring at the screen Sarah paused to listen upstairs, Yelling? It echoed down like you would expect from inside a cave. So faint and light you would never think it started just a few feet above her. Slowly and carefully Sarah forgot about the laptop, the book, and the most annoying heroine Marie and stalked upstairs.

"Just…just shut up!"

A sound of a child crying played like a jewelry box's music.

"fine I'll tell you a story!"

No

Not this

"There once was a boy who got so annoyed at his sister! That he wished her away! Guh! Why am I doing this! I told you not to touch that!" His voice thundered like a train within a tunnel.

Sarah crept closer to her old room, now Toby and Abby's.

"t-t-t-boy…I am..s-s-s-sorry! I didn't…mean it!"

"You didn't mean it! What done is done! Now look it is ruined! Dang it! This was Sarah's gift! You know what! I wish the Goblins would come and take you away! Right now!" With that final phrase Toby opened the door and slammed it shut behind him faintly remembering what he just had done. Blue eyes met his sister's dark ones in horror. She could tell he hadn't meant it, that it was an accident, or maybe some unknown force that now engulfed their home.

Sarah Couldn't move, those words, most of them echoed in her head, distant yet she knew them. "Toby… what have you done…."

The siblings shared a look and slowly the middle child opened the door. The lights were out, as if the after shock of the slam caused it to short on itself. Within the darkness the two could make out the bunk bed that Abby and himself shared. The room was clean in an ordered mess only the two would understand. The only thing that seemed truly out of place; there was no Abby.

"What have I done….Sarah…I didn't think…wh-" Toby's horror stricken eyes scanned the room over and over again. It wasn't possible for her to disappear like that. It just wasn't rationally possible.

"I think you know what you have done boy." A smug figure in the shadows answered. "It seems you William children will never learn will you?"

"We want her back!" Sarah snapped and shoved Toby behind her.

"Now now, Sarah that isn't for you, this is for the boy to choose. He said the words not you. Tsk, Tsk" In the shadows they could see a black gloved finger move back and forth.

"What do I have to do?" Toby peered into the darkness unsure of what answers wait there.

"Do what your sister had done, find your way to the center and win the child back…if you can." Sarah winced as his voice cut through her better then any knife. It was smooth calm, but razor sharp; meant to cut you no matter what was said.

"Or" Mismatch blue eyes shone brightly in the moon light. "I can be…convinced into a trade"

"A trade?" Toby asked unsure of his intentions.

"Yes, you for your sister."

At these words Sarah felt her world crumble, but it wasn't until Toby said, "alright, I will take my sister's place." that it truly fell and crashed to earth like a baby bird forgetting how to fly and meeting the same fate.


	2. Chapter 1

-1**What Said, Is Said**

_Chapter 1: Sarah's Side _

Her blood ran cold as she watched her little brother be eaten by the darkness around them. As the last of him disappeared hate filled blue eyes glared into amused mismatched ones. This wasn't some fairy story where children are kidnapped and you have to slay the evil and hungry dragon. This fairy story was an evil Goblin King messing with mortal affairs. She had defeated him once, why didn't it count? Why was he in their lives again.

"give him back! King Goblin please! He didn't mean it!" It wasn't fair, "I beat your labyrinth! You have no power here!" It just wasn't fair.

"Dear, sweet girl, do you think this is about you?" And from the shadows he emerged. Tall, handsome, and seductive. He was what you would read in those older women books, and secretly wish were your husband. Sarah often found some guilty pleasure in those books, and found herself wishing a few times that they were real. Then again she hadn't fully learned her lesson on that. Wishing things were real.

"But…" Her voice sounded weak, and almost childish once again.

"It has never been about you, foolish girl. All the same," A crystal appeared in his right hand. "I might do you a favor, to forget like your family will. But this is no ordinary gift for an ordinary girl." The Goblin king teased. There was almost something cold about the way he spoke, harsh like a barren winter in the middle of now where, and you forgot your snow boots at home.

"That was…" She stuttered as a light bulb went off in her head. "You were gong to do it then… weren't you…make me forget.."

"No sweet, dear girl… The crime for wishing a child away is to be the only one to remember, but I might make an expectation to the rule. I am far too generous." The words sweet, and generous sounded almost scornful as they fell off his tongue. Yes, he still seemed bitter about the whole 'beating you at your own game'.

"What are you going to do with Toby…" Sarah took a step closer putting her fears to the side. She wasn't going to be afraid. That would give him power. To give him power was a dangerous thing, a very dangerous thing.

"Now, you should know, all kings need an heir. He was the only one to escape my Labyrinth and thus only one fit to take my place." The crystal switched hands and begun to dance. "Like all kings I grow wary of ruling. Plus" a cruel smile formed on narrow lips. "It was the prefect revenge, don't you believe so?" Taunting, it was a taunt, something to make her blind, Sarah was almost sure of it. Something for her to chew on as he left with his prized collected.

As she thought, after those cruel parting words the Goblin king took his leave and only a sleeping girl remained.

Just for a second Sarah thought it was just a illusion another trick of his until she touched Abby's dirty blond locks of hair. A deep unsettlingly nausea twisted in her stomach. 

She could have forgotten like the rest, what does that mean?

Fearful eyes scanned the room, the pictures of Toby were gone, and pictures with other people he faded away as if he wasn't there at all. After a few deep breaths Sara went into his closet, all of his clothes were gone replaced with Abby's. Turning and fleeing from the room she ventured downstairs, and like his room, he was erased from the pictures and all of his things gone.

Over and over she told herself this couldn't be happening, that it wasn't fair, that this wasn't real. It was only after the clock chimed ten o'clock did reality hit her. And it was then and only then did her stubborn mind begin to form a plan of her own revenge.

_Chapter 1: Toby's Side_

Toby felt sick after he appeared in what looked to be a throne room. He had done something foolish, unlike him, and something well foolish. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that he had said that. But, was it truly him? That was the question that now haunted his mind. 

Yes, he could have ran through the labyrinth, but it would have been in vain. He knew that once the Goblin king muttered words of a trade. No matter how hard he battled through it, how much blood he spilled, or how devoted he was, that so called king wouldn't have let him step one foot in the Goblin Capital.

Why risk both, when one would have sold the deal.

Head held high, back straight Toby waited for the king to appear.

"hmm if you hold your head any higher you will be poking someone eyes out with that nose." The king's voice moved through the throne room with force and command.

Toby's blue eyes narrowed and took a step back from the throne, where now the goblin king sat.

"Come come, my boy, I don't bite hard. No need to be so hostile. This is after all your new and rightful home." A black glove hand waved horizontally to make a point of it.

"Why."

Mismatch blue and green eyes met a set of pure blue. "Why you ask?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Hmm you did, I need an heir, you are… how do you say it" The king playfully tapped his boot against the throne. "Prefect. All I had to do was wait. However, your sister seemed to have spoiled my plans before, this time however she can no longer assist you or stand in my way."

"Then you don't know my sister."

"Its no bother, one way or another. You will stay here and learn then take my place when it has finished." It was so matter of fact, like he had no doubt he would become the new king. Along with, he had no say in the matter, as if that was the way the universe worked.

'What if I say no."

"Then how does being a Goblin sound? King of Goblins or goblin it is up to you."

Grinding his teeth, "She will save me."

"Boy, all she can do now is weep and say 'its unfair.' " Another wave of the hand and two human like men filed into the room. Each having the grace and pointed ears of normal fair folk.

"take the boy to his room, wash him, and prepare him for this nights rest, tomorrow we start your training boy."

It was a quick bath and after the two, Toby thought were guards left, he took a chance to scan the room. It had one four post bed, blue and green blankets, sheets, and pillows, along with an oak wood looking dresser, a nice size closet, and a chair sitting in the far right corner. All in all it was a nice room that he did not have to share with his sister.

Where did that come from?

A shake of the head Toby let his now thoroughly bathed body hit the bed. He was in a night dress, something that seemed almost too girly for him. Yet, it was soft and comfortably and not overall bad to wear, just girly.

Very girly.

Closing his eyes Toby thought back to the events that lead up to this. Abby just came back from the bathroom. She was asking him about a story holding a little red book. It was his sister's, their sister's old book, something she told him never to read, ever. When she left Sarah had packed it up with the rest of her items in the attic.

Like a typical kid, Toby had fished it out and read the story of the girl wishing her brother away to a magical kingdom. He got caught of course when his sister was home for a visit, and the book went straight back in the attic and on his word promised never to take it out.

Everything went down hill from there, the gift he was going to give Sarah was ruined somehow after he put the book in the closet. It was a pillow he had made in home economics; dumb class but it was for his sister. He made it prefect, and there on her bed it was ripped up the seem line and ruined on the most detailed parts.

That's when his anger flared. She was crying before he turned to face her, saying she was sorry how she didn't do it. It was just, something in the back of his mind, words that were on the tip of his tongue that he couldn't, or didn't dare say. Yet as his temper drew so did the power to say the words, until…

He actually voiced them.

It wasn't until he slammed the door did some kind of logical sense float back into his brain. Then it was too late to change everything, what said, is said. So it was, and by the time he opened the door there stood the Goblin king.

You might think that he would have a hard time believing that they would come true, that a man in strangely tight clothing appearing in a flashy - or not so flashy way would scare him. Well you were right, it terrified him down to the very core. But, he had a way of hiding that fear and chasing it down with a baseball bat.

As his sister told him, that book breeds trouble, it lives for it. Maybe he could blame the book for all this, making him say things he didn't mean, to do something he shouldn't have, and causing all this madness. If he did that he could feel a bit better about himself, and not feel the guilt of having done something terrible. At least for now.

**AN**:I hope this explains the prolog better, yes Toby did wish away his little sister. I had to get him there somehow. Couldn't have Sarah go wishing him off again. From now on the chapters are going to be divided into two parts; Toby's Side, and Sarah's Side. Each side will explain what is happening with them and so on.

This is as all fan fictions just for fun, and I am sorta liking how I am planning this out. Not sure when the JS will kick in, but it will. I have to get a better feel of his personality before I can write some sort of good, non cheesy romance with him.

I hope you like it thus far, and I will most likely edit this sometime soon to get some of the mistakes I didn't catch the first time.

Reviews welcome.


End file.
